Rough Muffin
by MargeryDoe
Summary: Oneshot. SLASH. PWP. Wally thought this meeting had to do with his outing with M'gann but boy, was he SUPER wrong.


Author's Note: New fan of Young Justice and I _finally _got something written for my favorite pairing. It's just a short smutty oneshot. I'm thinking of doing some other couples too. **Review me your thoughts and ideas. LOVE. **

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span>Rough Muffin<span>

The taller of the two's fist slammed into the wall next to Wally's head a little too close for comfort. He knew that Superboy had a temper problem but he began to feel a bit nervous when he heard the wall cracking under the pressure of the angry fist. Super strength, useful until it was being used against you.

"Look, Supy," Wally quickly held up his hands, giving in while his eyes immediately found Superboy's other hand snaking up the wall to close off the other side of his body, "If this is about me taking out M'gann the other day.." He was completely trapped between the wall and two arms plus the body that the arms belonged to and the realization made his voice trail into nothingness.

Wally's hands were encased in Conner's all too soon and the speedy hero realized strangely that they fit perfectly. His hands were small compared to those of the Superman's son. They were above his head before he had anymore time to think and his eyes were then wide with surprise.

"It's not about that."

With his hands pinned and his mouth overtaken by another's, Wally didn't have much else to do but be silently shocked and 'mmf' into Superboy's lips. He could feel his fingers curling inward, brushing against the smooth skin of the other male. It wasn't an intense show of affection but it was quite enough to make Wally's heart race like never before. It was a kiss but unlike any other kiss he'd ever shared.

Hot breath spilled out with separation and the ginger tried to get some words in, "This isn't something you do with other guys-" He rushed out breathlessly only to be cut off in the midst of it all by a blazing tongue.

Wally's mind was spinning as fast as he could run, which was a lot faster than any mind ever needed to be moving. Stopping Superboy would mean stopping this. He didn't even know if he had the _ability_ to stop the overpowered teen. And for a guy who'd never really been out into any sort of social event, let alone been around any normal people, could he _kiss_. Wally could barely keep his tongue from being mouth raped by Conner's. The fight for dominance was more of just a domination on one side.

It grew hot and passionate and Superboy's tongue was like another sex organ in Kid Flash's mouth. Saliva was completely rearranging itself between the two mouths, so much that Wally was pretty sure he had more of Conner's in his mouth than his own. And his entire person was crumbling, beginning with his mind and going straight to his knees.

But luckily the sinner who'd done such a naughty thing to him easily kept Wally upright. The ginger couldn't keep his own voice under control, his walls breaking down, taking his self control with them. He groaned, muffled by the tongue in the middle of groping the insides of his mouth. When the sex like noise vibrated Superboy's tongue, his hips, in response, jerked forward and rubbed roughly against Wally's, friction rising between their crotches.

Wally turned his head to the side abruptly, lack of oxygen making his head swim obnoxiously. He could barely breath already, what with the slow yet punctual grinding that was successfully giving him a boner. "Wah, wait, Supy.." Kid Flash huffed out, stiffening and almost melting into the mouth that sucked sweetly on his throat and collarbone. "Not there," He moaned, opening one eye to peak at the taller, who was still occupied with covering the ginger in marks, "People will see." There was an obvious whine to his voice, childish and annoyed.

"I know."

The exposure of his naked skin grew to an embarrassing level when Wally suddenly felt his pants drop. The action made him instinctively want to bring his hands down to cover his boxers but they were still trapped in the fingers of one of Superboy's strong hands.

For an almost awkward moment, at least for Wally, they stood still. Conner's vibrant eyes were locked onto what Kid Flash could only assume was his boner, which was giving him a wonderful tent. The larger super hero seemed lost in thought then he came to and said, "Nice boxers."

Then they both were staring down at Wally's lower area, at the red and yellow designs of the Flash's symbol. Wally gawked then stuttered, glancing between his choice of under garments and the boy who had just recently started making out with him, "They-they were my only clean pair and I-"

"I can't wait to tear them off you." The stronger grunted, his voice husky, into Wally's mouth before his tongue took the place of his words with a plunge. The sweet sounds of their kissing filled the corridor, the temperature rising.

When Superboy released Kid Flash's hands, they didn't innocently rest on someplace reasonable. They slid around his sides, caressing his lower back dimples with ease and then slunk right into the boxer's he'd just recently commented on. With a surprised yet quiet squeak, Wally's eyes widened in shock when his ass was cupped roughly in two palms. The hands began with a soft massage, pushing Kid to wrap his arms around his groper's neck. He threw his head back when an especially vicious squeeze made him moan and in his distraction, Superboy ran his tongue up the smaller's neck slowly.

Then, with ease, Conner hefted the ginger up into the air and slammed him up against the cold wall. Wally's tongue mingled once again with the clone's and the growing bulge in his boxer's was growing uncomfortable. And all at once, before he knew they had even been tossed across the hallway, Wally's manhood had slapped itself right up between his stomach and Superboy's chest.

"Don't worry, I learned about getting you ready." Conner murmured, sucking sexily on his middle finger, coating it with his own saliva. His expression seemed neutrally serious yet his words of 'comfort' didn't make Wally any less nervous.

"Wait, wait, wai-ah." Wally flinched inward, burying his crimson cheeks into Conner's black clad shoulder. The intruding object made his walls feel scorching, smoldering hot and he could feel himself desire an action of thrusting upon said finger. His breath was hot against the other boy's neck, and only managed to turn Conner on farther. He doubled up his fingers and when he'd reached the hilt of Wally's perfect hole, the clone began scissoring. Slowly at first, listening to the hitching of the ginger's breath and when the ring of muscle began to loosen he sped up his process.

The stretching of his own insides sent Wally's mind spiraling up and around and completely out of control. Soft moans ruffled the black t-shirt he still had his face nuzzled into. He felt utterly messed up, but his need was aching. His cock was throbbing, pulsing as though it had a heart of its own. "Oh, God, Supy, just do it.." He gasped through the finger thrustings down below.

"You sure?" Conner, finally out of breath, heaved. His eyes were glassy with lust and although he wanted to pound the living daylights out of the ginger, he also was quite aware of the damage he could inflict through violent penetration. But his hand, without his permission, grabbed the hilt of his dick, preparing for entering.

"Yeah," Wally tossed his head back to the wall, eying the other boy with a coy smile, "Sure."

Conner's almost steaming head pressed against Wally's hole and when he pushed only the very tip of his penis in, Kid Flash yelped, squeezing his eyes closed. "Ouch!" He hissed but all the while Superboy continued, slowly, to push inside the other boy. At first Wally felt it was bearable but after a few more seconds he found himself crying out, "Wait, oh geez, wait.." He wailed, twisting his fingers into the back of Superboy's shirt.

Slightly annoyed at the abruptness that he was forced to stop with, Conner grunted, "I thought you were ready." His eyes flicked to the quivering ginger basically leaning on him.

"It hurts," Wally moaned, curling his toes inward before letting out a breath to calm himself. "Try again." Relaxing as much as he could, he let out a soft groan of pain when he felt his top's balls slide against his smooth skin. "D-don't move yet." Wally pleaded, groping at Superboy's shirt, his face erotic and yet close to tears.

"I'll go slow." Conner kissed Wally's beat red cheek as he began his rhythmic thrustings. Slow, in and out, taking his time even with his desperation to fuck Wally straight into oblivion. The moans and heavy sighs brought the clone to increasing his speed until he felt he couldn't go any faster or harder if he didn't want to break the other boy in half.

Wally grunted out several obscenities, sprawled back to the wall while his fingers roamed Superboy's hair feverishly. He didn't think it could've gotten anymore unbearably hot before Superboy began hammering the one place that sent the ginger into fits of sound and pleas. If Conner continued there, Wally was sure he was going to come first. The clone's thrusts seemed relentless anyway and Wally was feeling the churning, tightening in his stomach that indicated something was approaching.

"Oh, God, Supy-"

The moment Wally's insides tightened around Superboy's cock, it sparked a shiver throughout his entire body, shooting his line right up into the other boy's body. They both rode out the overwhelming waves of pleasure, grunting with one another before the ginger rested wearily onto Superboy's shoulder. They were lucky everyone happened to busy that day, because they had quite a mess to clean up.

xxx

Later that evening, M'gann had been baking, calling the two boys down for muffins. Robin was still with his mentor and hero, Batman and Aqualad had been working privately with Red Tornado as he was leader of the team. So it left Wally, Conner and M'gann alone in the kitchen.

"Oh, Wally," M'gann's green finger tips brushed over the gaggle of hickeys that were scattered lovingly across his throat, "Where did you get so many love bites?"

Sharp, intense blue eyes flicked up from the kitchen counter and, from behind his intertwined fingers, Conner smirked, "Yeah, Wally. Where _did_ you get all those hickeys?" His tone left only the slightest hint that the dark haired clone could be teasing but Wally found it immediately and blushed.

"Shut up you guys. Just shut up." He snapped, grabbing up a muffin with a vicious snatch before the ginger stalked out of the room, devouring half the pastry in a furious attempt to also eat away his embarrassment.

M'gann's eyes lingered after him in surprise and she put her finger to her gorgeous, full lips that were turned downward, "What was _that_ all about?"

Conner shrugged, also lifting a muffin from the platter and sinking his teeth into its soft body. His eyes fell down onto the bakery assortment, "These muffins are good."


End file.
